renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiven (planet)
Star: Tiven (KO Yellow-Orange Main Sequence) Terran Registry: Stellar Chart #D-55-811-813-77-M Affiliation: The Commonwealth Planetary System: 6 Planets; 11 Major Moons Tiven: #2 (zone 3)(11,955 km. dia.) :Orbital period: .90 years :Surface gravity: .94 :Rotational period: 30.0 hours :Population. 2,767,000,000 (not including recently arriving refugees, most notably from Ciria, which could add as many as 50,000,000 people.) ::Human 43% ::Naram 26% ::Baufrin 19% ::KessRith 10% ::Other 2% Government Representational Neofeudalism, backed by a strong corporate Biz-archy (entrenched business hierarchy). The head of state is a feudal Baron who derives his power from an elected parliament. The parliament is controlled unofficially by a corporate Biz-archy, a system original to the Tiven-Rilus-Ope'Diar triangle. The major corporations control, by financial means, who runs for office and who is elected. Success is determined by the effectiveness of one's corporate-backed campaign. While on the surface it appears to conform to the classical Commonwealth parliamentary government, the Biz-archy controls every aspect of the government. Economy For the last 100 years, the economic success of Tiven has grown with the rise of the Tiven-Rilus-Ope'Diar Industrial Megaplex. This trade cartel was established by Cyrus Regan of Tiven, the Sheriff of Rilus V, Quincy McNamara, and Sahndra Tedha, the head of a Baufrin mining family on Ope'Diar. It was quickly expanded to include Massus Interstellar - the financial/industrial base for the Shannedam County Grand Dukes. This cartel led to a very lucrative triangular trade. From hospitable Tiven comes agricultural and finished, high-tech industrial products. They go to Rilus V, which produces raw industrial materials and heavy machinery for shipment to the hostile but crystal-rich Ope'Diar system. Ope'Diar sends Gennium-Arsenic crystals and rare-earth elements to Tiven for use in its high-tech products. With all the trade barriers dropped between these worlds, their economies race along at a fast pace. The extra units they produce are sent at premium prices to other worlds, making the triad something of an economic blackhole - money goes in from other worlds, but rarely back out. Naturally, most of the rest of Shannedam County isn't pleased with this situation, but entreaties to the Grand Duke go unheard. As Massus Interstellar is doing the hauling for this trade, very few people wonder why the Grand Duke is reluctant to upset its applecart. The cartel's development of fringe claims in other systems, and subsequent subversion of worker safety laws that inhibit free trade, has also drawn fire. Still, the fact that the Cartel is devoting itself to the defense of the County has not been overlooked - if not for the constant supply of ships and materials from the Tiven-Rilus-Ope'Diar Megaplex, things would be much grimmer in Shannedam County. History Like most of the worlds in Shannedam County, Tiven was settled during the period of the Terran Raj, fell prey to the Snow Plague and was occupied by the KessRith. Tiven was among the first to be taken back in the human uprisings that led to the foundation of the Commonwealth. The fighting on Tiven was bitter and the outcome decided only after a two-year siege of the planet's capital, Vaisuvian (also known as Rock Spider). In 6571 the human rebels finally prevailed, after a KessRith attempt to break the siege failed. Three years later Tiven joined the Commonwealth. The planet itself is blessed with a very comfortable environment. It is ideally suited for all forms of industry, which include massive agro-industrial combines that farm whole continents. Tiven is the breadbasket for most of the hardcore industrial or mining worlds in the region, and it does a fair bit of tourist trade as well. Over the first 150 years of association with the Commonwealth, Tiven prospered and business interests gradually took over many governmental functions and prerogatives. In 6709, Cyrus Regan, planetary head of the Tiven agronomic Megaplex, realized that Tiven's individual growth had been maximized. Backed by Baron Itredus and enjoying a covert blessing from the Grand Duke, Regan forced the Tiven-Rilus-Ope'Diar Megaplex into existence. In doing so, he expanded Tiven's markets and helped improve the economies of the Megaplex's trading partners. At the same time, the Megaplex sought and won exclusions from many of the tariffs that hampered their competition. With the Megaplex's formal chartering in 6711, it became the backbone of Shannedam County's economy and has remained so since. Its efforts at economic development of other worlds have met with some success, and some (mostly the jealous) have suggested that the Megaplex is the reason TOG turned its rapacious forces on Shannedam County. Recent events has forced Tiven to be more concerned with external political and military events than its economy, blasphemy though that may be. Seeing the TOG incursion as something of a hostile takeover, the corporate government of Tiven has begun to marshal its defenses. In a massive makeover of several whole industrial complexes, the Cartel has become the major arms supplier for the entire Ducal region. Supplying guns is not the only change Tiven has adopted for this war. Tiven is a convenient and hospitable location for rest-and-recreation for battered Commonwealth troops. Tiven has done everything it can to make troops feel welcome. Their efforts are very appreciated and many of the troops have come to think of Tiven as a home away from home. Tiven's Board of Directors sees the war with TOG as a battle for survival. They have decided to spare no expense in insuring their freedom. Toward this end they are rumored to have underwritten all operations by the 1711th Renegade Legion (The Hell Clowns) in an effort to maintain them as the official planetary garrison unit. The Renegades have agreed to keep a unit on station at all times, though there is heavy rotation of troops. At this time, the CAF has not confirmed Tiven as the official deployment center for this legion. Gallery Shannedam_County_Map.jpg|Shannedam Province Category:A to Z Index Category:Locations Category:Locations (Planets)